List of fictional locations
This is a list of all the made-up locations that have either been mentioned or appeared in the show. Emmerdale (formerly Beckindale) Chapel Lane (no longer exists) Church Lane * Antiques Barn * Car park * David's Shop * Emmerdale Village Institute * Farrers Barn * Gennie Walker Memorial Playground * Home Farm Fayre * Hope for the Best * Jacobs Fold * Leyla's * Lynn's Place * Gerry Roberts Memorial Garden * The Old School Tearooms * School House * St. Mary's Church * Tenant House Connelton Lane * Home Farm ** Cottage ** Fish & Game Farm ** Holiday Village ** Home Fields ** The Lodge ** Tates' Heritage Farm ** Treetop Adventure World Cottells Lane * Crossthwaite's Cottage Cricketer's Row * Cricket Pavilion * Ford * Tall Trees Cottage Demdyke Row (no longer exists) * 3 Demdyke Row * 5 Demdyke Row * 6 Demdyke Row Hotten Road * Beckindale Forge * Bus stop * Butlers Farm * Butlers Farm Caravan * Cemetery * Emmerdale Veterinary Centre * Inglebrook House * Pink Flamingos * Smithy Cottage Main Street * Beckindale Shop flat * Brook Cottage * Café Main Street * Connelton View * Dale Head * Dale View * Barton and Dingle Automotives * The Grange * Keepers Cottage * The Mill **Flat 1 **Flat 2 * Mulberry Cottage * Pear Tree Cottage * Pirate Ship * Tug Ghyll * Victoria Cottage * Village Store * Woodbine Cottage * The Woolpack Robblesfield Way * Holdgate Farm * Holey Scrap * Pollard's Barn * Sharma & Sharma * Wishing Well Cottage Widdup Lane * Fairview Woods * Wylies Farm Unspecified location * Beckindale Vicarage * Blackstock's Wines * Blackthorn Farm * Chez Marlon * Crossgill Farm * Doctor's Surgery * Fell View Cottage * Gimbel's Farm * Groves' Farm * Hathersage Farm * Hawkins Cottage * Hawthorn Cottage * Jameson's Farm * Merricks' Cottage * Pencross Fell * Rose Cottage * Weir Hall * Whiteley's Farm Hotten Abbott Lane * Abbott Lane Surgery Arthur Street Boundary Road Connelton Lane Granger Road * 26 Granger Road * Flat 4, 26 Granger Road Hitchin Road * Gym Hotten Bypass Hotten Road * The Heather Lodge Maple Grove * Ross Barton's flat Maple Road Market Street Napier Avenue * 31 Napier Avenue Oxton Street * All Saint's Church Radmal Park Close * 32 Radmal Park Close Robblesfield Road * 12 Robblesfield Road * Florist's Rowlands Avenue * 15 Rowlands Avenue * 74 Rowlands Avenue Sadler Copse Station Road * The Castleford Clinic - Station Road branch Summerbank Road * Hotten Police Station Toll Lane * Toll Lane Trout Farm Tudor Gardens * 24 Tudor Gardens Walker Street Wynford Avenue * 16 Wynford Avenue Unspecified location * Adoption agency * Al Cabana * Angelo's * Angels Club and Nite Scene * Baldwin's * Bancroft Conference Centre * Bar West * Bennett's Veterinary Practice * The Black Bull * Bow Chicka Wow Wow * Carrington's Night Club * The Castleford Clinic - Hotten branch * Chemist * Clothes shop * Dales Bank - Hotten Branch * Dry ski slope * The Fox and Bottle * Gay bar * Gowper's Pond * Hellraisers * HMP Hotten * Hotten Academy * Hotten Aquatics * Hotten Bistro * Hotten Chemicals * Hotten Clinic * Hotten Clinic - Centre for Sexual Health * Hotten Coaches * Hotten College * Hotten Common * Hotten Community Hall * Hotten Crematorium * Hotten Crown Court * Hotten District Council * Hotten Dry Cleaners * Hotten Empire * Hotten General Hospital * Hotten Golf Club * Hotten Handy * Hotten Hardware * Hotten Health Centre * Hotten Hill * Hotten Hospice * Hotten Hospice Charity Shop * Hotten Infirmary * Hotten International Airport * Hotten Library * Hotten Little Theatre * Hotten Magistrates Court * Hotten Market * Hotten Park * Hotten Picture House * Hotten Power * Hotten Social Services * Hotten Town Hall * Hotten Train Station * Hotten Tutorial College * Hotten Viaduct * Hotten Water * Lawrence White Farming Machinery * Manhattan Club * Masons Estates * Murray Fitzgerald Hotel & Spa * P. O'Malley * Remains To Be Seen * Rocky Bottom * Safeway * Shane Doyle's flat * Shirewell Golf Club * Simon Barber's flat * St. Mary's Church * St Swithin's Church * Turnfield Court Care Home * Vinyl Explosion Skipdale Canal Road Lennox Road Skipdale Lane * 40 Skipdale Lane Skipdale Road Thirford Road * Skipdale Women's Prison Unspecified location * Bowling alley * Chris Tate's flat * Disco * Dry ski slope * Green Falls Spa * HMP Skipdale * HMYOI Skipdale * Hotel * Jewellers * Naomi's cafe * Private adult shop * The Regency * Skipdale Bridge * Skipdale Crematorium * Skipdale Hall * Skipdale Laboratories * Skipdale Palais * Skipdale Young Offenders Institute Connelton Hotten Road School Lane * Connelton Primary School Unspecified location * Connelton Gymkhana * Connelton Majestic * Connelton Reservoir * Connelton Station * The Feathers Country Hotel * Ivy Manor Hotel * Langfell Point to Point * Ray Stead Bookmakers * St. Margaret's Church * Turbo 2 Power Robblesfield Robblesfield Lane Unspecified location * Garden centre * The Hendry Hotel * King of Prussia * Malt * Mill shop * Robblesfield Church * Robblesfield Guest House * Robblesfield Reservoir * Robblesfield Rock * Robblesfield Social Club Fictional locations in real towns Bradford * Buckley Builders Yorkshire * Dale Properties Unspecified * Dales View Guest House * High Ridge Farm * Melby Farm See also * List of real-life locations * Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Locations